


Hollow Knight Road Trip

by indecisive_connor



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisive_connor/pseuds/indecisive_connor
Summary: They go on a road trip.(This isn't serious.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Hollow Knight Road Trip

The sun cast its yellow gaze upon a dark grey car as morning faded into midday. Bird songs filled the air and soft clouds decorated the sky. It was early summer and was not yet too hot.  


“It’s too beautiful of weather to be stuck in a car all day,” Quirrel chuckled. He didn’t know why he said that, because he was the one that was urging him, Zote, and the knight to go on a road trip. He wouldn’t change his mind, anyway. He had good plans for this trip and he knew that they would have a lot of fun.  


He made sure everyone was still there, then started the car and put it in reverse. The car wheezed for a moment before grumbling and backing out of the driveway. It was an old car, but Quirrel didn’t think he would replace it anytime soon. It still worked, so why would he get rid of it?  


As the car made its way down the road, the leaves waved in the breeze, almost as if to wave goodbye. No one waved back. That would be stupid. They’re leaves, who would wave to them?  


“I’m bored. Did you bring any games?" a stupid grumpy voice asked.  


Quirrel glanced to his left, regarding Zote, then gazed back at the road. "Um, I brought a Nintendo SwiitchTM. Do you want to play it? I have some good games on there."  


"What's a Nintendo SwiitchTM??" Zote grumbled grumpily. He was grumpy.  


"It's like... a Nintendo Switch combined with a Wii. I got it for like 20 geo from this shady guy who was in an alley. It's pretty cool. You can take it wherever, like a Nintendo Switch, but like... there's Wii remotes and stuff. Honestly, I don't know if Nintendo the company even made it, but-"  


"What games do you have?" Zote interrupted.  


"The Lego Indiana Jones game, The Legends of Zelda: Skyward Sword and also Breath of the Wild, this weird game I can't remember the name of where you play as a bug-knight-guy underground that has great music and is overall a pretty game, Barbie: Horse Adventures: Riding Camp, and, lastly, Wii Sports Resort," Quirrel listed off. He was surprised he could remember this much. Memory is dumb. Somehow you can always remember the things that don't matter, but you can never remember the things that do matter, like to call someone or the recipe of some nice garlic bread. "Oh, and I have Minecraft."  


The knight, in the back, made grabby hands, wanting to play Minecraft, but, unfortunately, no one noticed because Quirrel was looking at the road and Zote was looking at Quirrel. The knight sat in a toddler car seat, because the knight wasn't big enough to legally and safely sit in a car without one. It was okay though, because it was a super comfy seat.  


Zote nodded. "Okay, I want it."  


Quirrel reached down, without taking his focus off the road and and without taking his right hand off the wheel, took the Nintendo SwiitchTM and handed it to Zote, who eagerly turned it on and started Barbie: Horse Adventures: Riding Camp.  


The knight shook their head in disappointment. They looked down at the drawing they had been doing and scribbled some blue on it. The drawing was now complete, and it was a beautiful piece of art. The knight was proud of themself.


End file.
